Undercurrent
by Nari-sama
Summary: Kaname Kuran is a vampire drawn back to his hometown after centuries of running. Yuuki is depressed after her father died and has broken up with the one person who can protect her when someone much more dangerous follows Kaname home. AU YCxZK KKxZK RKxYC
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the start of it, tell me what you guys think and I will try to update it during the holidays**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Diaries

**Undercurrent**  
Chapter 1 Washed Up

_It's been three months since Dad died...I know he wasn't our real father but he was the only one Senri and I knew. I can't help but feel like everyone just expects us to be over it by now. Last week I told Zero I needed some time to myself, he agreed but I could tell he was mad about it. Maybe I shouldn't have even if I want to be alone right now, he has been sick a lot lately.  
_

Yuuki lifted her pen off the paper and sighed.

It was the day before school started and here she was sitting alone in an empty cemetery writing in her diary like some emo loner.

_I caught Senri giving pills to Rima last night_, _I yelled at him about it but he hardly talks to me these days. Uncle Touga isn't much help either...he's always over at the University doing his lecturing gig._

She ran her hand through her dark brown hair.

_I think tomorrow I will smile and it'll be real, I'll say I'm fine and I'll mean it._ _No matter if I'm not._

Yuuki closed the book and looked over at her adoptive father's headstone "Don't look at me like that..." she said to the large crow perched on the top of it "I don't need people worrying about me, Zero and Shiki are the one's people should worry about...god what am I doing? I'm talking to a crow, I'm officially insane".

**&**

Kaname watched the news with disdain as Kaito prepared dinner, there had been bodies of young people found along the highway into town.

"So he's coming back as well, what is this a family freaking reunion" Kaito exclaimed "I should've known once you hit town he'd come as well".

"Am I that much of a bother?" Kaname asked sarcastically.

"Yes" he said frustratedly "You know what I could be doing if I wasn't baby sitting you! Having a life! That's what" Kaito placed the food on the table "Anyway stop brooding all the time honestly the only way I can remember this isn't Twilight is because you don't sparkle".

"You're telling me werewolves were real? Next you'll be saying we can't turn into bats either" Kaname joked half-heartedly.

"It's late go to bed you start school tomorrow" he replied unimpressed.

"Hey I am the older on here" Kaname protested as he walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah and you're still not wiser" Kaito countered.

**&**

Yuuki met Yori outside her house the next morning and they drove to school together.

"So how were your holidays?" Yori asked.

"Okay" She said with a small smile on her face "Zero's hasn't shown yet has he?" Yuuki asked worriedly, he always at least came to class even if he didn't bother staying awake during them half the time.

"Nope don't worry he be here...anyway did you hear about the new guy? You have to come meet him" her best friend told her dragging her along to meet him.

**&**

Zero stared down at the body he'd found on the back lot of his families farm.

"So they're back...Yagari?" he asked the older man.

"Looks like it" Touga replied taking a puff on his cigarette "Got word from the school someone named Kuran had enrolled...in your class too"

Zero's silver hair swayed in the light breeze "Fuck" he exclaimed "He's going after Yuuki isn't he?"

"Yeah I heard she dumped you" he commented "Tough break it'll be harder to protect her this way".

Zero nodded "It would've been hard either way if I told her what they were she wouldn't believe me anyway" he said crouching down next to the corpse and sniffed the bite mark on the victim's torn neck "He's been in town for a couple of days and other wouldn't be far behind him...I'm going to school, at the moment that's the best place to be if the Association says she needs protecting".

"Since when do you follow Association orders blindly?" Touga asked smirking and tilted his cowboy hat back.

"Hey I'll be a good boy honest Yagari, really" he stated his normally lilac eyes blazing red "I'm a hunter too trust me I'll handle this like a professional I promise not try to snap the little vampire's neck if I see him in the same room as Yuuki" he pulled his baseball cap on "I'm just a good little orphan farm boy y'all".

**TBC**


	2. Wave

**So you folks like it lol **

**Hey CY I actually have a whole pile of unused story ideas for different fandoms and I have a lot of free time at the moment lol I have nothing really to do but write.**

**Yes everyone Kaname and Zero are both stalkers...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or Vampire Diaries

**Undercurrent **  
Chapter 2 Wave

Zero walked into English class 20 minutes late and slid into his seat behind Yuuki when a something hit his senses suddenly. He was lucky he had his contact lenses in...his normal eye colour had enough people staring at him let alone if they were bright red like his eyes were now.

"Everyone I would like you to welcome Kaname Kuran, he'll be joining our class from now on" the teacher announced.

The guy standing in front of the class looked like a high school junior although unusually handsome for these areas, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button shirt, he was pale and had long wavy brunette hair.

"Thank you" Kaname said "Where can I sit?" he asked his lips forming into a small smile.

Zero knew what he was from the get go...he wouldn't be fooled by his appearance or seemingly charming and polite demeanor, Kaname was a vampire.

"Ah...over there, you can sit next to Kiryuu" she replied.

"Kiryuu...?" Kaname questioned looking around the class.

"The boy at the back who just snuck in" she said pointed over to Zero "Don't think I didn't notice Kiryuu that's another detention you know" She reprimanded him sternly.

"Yeah sure Ms Hiou" Zero muttered leaning on his hand covering his nose and mouth with his hand...damn that vampire for stinking up the place unfortunately he couldn't do a thing to the bastard until he knew which one of them did the killing.

Kaname walked down towards him and held out his hand "Hi I'm Kaname, what's your name" he said but he wasn't looking over at Zero he was asking Yuuki.

"Um...uh" she spluttered like a fish out of water "I'm Yuuki...Yuuki Cross nice to meet you" Yuuki replied once she'd gained control of her mouth again and blush crept onto her pale cheeks.

"Now that's over lets start where we left off last week Maria if you please" the teacher announced holding up a Shakespeare textbook "Now for those of you who just happened to miss that class" she gave a dirty look over at a blonde boy in the second row "We we're reading from Hamlet act 3 and we are up to scene 3".

**&&&**

"Zero doesn't like me much does he?" Kaname asked Yuuki as they ate lunch.

"He's a little shy around strangers I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually" she reassured him "We used to go out together...when I first met him we'd end up sitting for hours no one saying anything for hours...it just takes time for him to let people close to him" she sighed "Anyway I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends so why are you so hung up on Zero disliking you?"

"I don't know, I try to be friendly and I get hated for it...it's weird like deja vu I knew someone like him before" he said as the bell rang "Anyway it was nice meeting you Yuuki, I hope we can do this again sometime, hang out I mean".

**&&&**

"Alright everyone no one likes you and you all suck's to hell so go home!" the blonde from class yelled out to all the boys lined up for soccer try outs.

"Hanabusa what have I told you about harassing the recruits?" the Captain came over warning him.

"Ichijou don't call me my first name you know I hate it!" He cried "You hear me everyone if you call me by that girly name I will punch your fugly faces okay my name is Aidou and you better remember that" before someone put their hand on Aidou's head.

"Come stop it we need all the good players we can get...stop scaring them all away" his cousin Akatsuki Kain sighed "So Takuma how many stayed?" he asked.

"Five..." Takuma replied "Urgh...they have to make of good stuff to put up Hana's abuse" he whispered to Kain his vice captain.

"Actually there's only one now, the others left after they heard Aidou was like this all the time and it wasn't just hazing" Ruka the head cheerleader said putting her pom poms down "With Kiryuu gone we're out a player moron if we don't have eleven players we don't play idiot" she slapped him in the back of his head.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I'm weeding out the crybabies" He argued.

"Okay Kaname Kuran" Takuma called out his name with an awkward smile on his friendly face "Welcome to the team" he shook Kaname's hand "Please ignore Aidou, we do all the time".

**&&&**

Zero was walking back to his farm outside of town, after he'd made sure Yuuki and Senri had made it home. He'd only made it to school again when when he felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle.

Unfortunately there was a wind blowing down the road outside the almost deserted schoolyard straight into his face knocking out any scents downwind.

"Hi you're in my class aren't you?" he heard someone say behind him, Zero turned around quickly to see the new guy standing there "I'm Kaname, you're Zero aren't you?"

"I don't talk to strangers" Zero said turning back around and started to walk away.

"Yes Yuuki told me that but I hope we can still be friends" Kaname replied "Urgh..." he groaned as Zero threw his up against a tree holding him against it by his collar. Kaname almost looked afraid trying to look Zero in his eyes but unfortunately he was wearing sunglasses.

"No that will never happen" Zero growled "I would never be friends with a scum vampire like you".

"I don't know what you're talking about...what are you crazy?" he asked.

"You can't fool me this morning I could smell it from a mile a way, now you and your crazy brother are going to stay away from Yuuki...oh and don't think about that stupid power of suggestion crap again it doesn't work on me" he spat letting go of Kaname's shirt.

**TBC**


	3. Caught In A Rip

**I have to say Zero's been watching a little too much Law & Order lol**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Vampire Knight

**Undercurrent **  
Chapter 3 Caught In A Rip

Kaname walked through the door of the boarding home a little frazzled, why the hell hadn't Kaito told him that the town had freaking hunters!

"Bad day?...you only started today" Kaito asked as he worked on the crossword page of their local newspaper while sipping on raspberry tea.

"You!..." Kaname tried to say "You..." he pointed his finger at him trying to keep his temper in check.

"Yes Kaname what is it?" he asked and made a bleh face "I don't how you can drink this all the time, it taste nasty" he stood up and walked into the kitchen and came back with a coke "Now this is much better...yes you were about to say something?".

"Why the hell did you not tell me there's a hunter here!" Kaname finally managed to spit out.

"Really a hunter? I never noticed" Kaito exclaimed and took a mouthful of his drink calmly.

"Zero Kiryuu is a hunter! You moron" he told him "You let me enrol in a school with a hunter, you might as well put a sign on my back saying 'Vampire - Please Stake'"

"Oh it's not that bad anyway he's doesn't live in town and you asked if there were any hunters living here so I wasn't lying exactly" he argued scratching his dark auburn hair.

"That's your excuse..." Kaname muttered shaking his head "I'm surrounded by idiots".

**&&&**

Zero sat in the dark, he hadn't had enough money to pay the electric bill again even with the money Yagari gave him each month. It didn't matter without his contacts his light purple eyes could see perfectly in the night.

He'd finished his homework for the next few days so as the clock struck eleven it was time for patrol. He wore all black with his cap covering his hair so it didn't stand out in the moonlit night.

His gun Bloody Rose was in his hand as he extended his senses...if there was a vampire within a hundred feet of him he'd know in seconds.

If he wasn't being so serious he would have joked that he was like a ninja.

"Come Vampire...come out come out where ever you are" he whispered under his breath.

His eyes turned red as the scent hit him.

Zero rushed over and found two bodies hanging from an old oak tree. They were teenagers a brunette boy and a blonde girl with their hearts ripped out and strung up by their wrists with their arms above their heads. Blood was soaked into their clothes and they were posed so they were holding hands...so the bastard knew he was watching.

Wait a minute...there was something stuck between their hands.

He pulled them apart and found a scrunched up piece of paper, on it was written 'Has it been fun for you too?'.

"So you're a sick fuck as well Mister Vampire" he muttered he could cut them down and ring Yagari in the morning. For some reason Kaname just didn't seem the type to do this sort of thing though for all Zero knew he could like to play with his prey...no Kaname was hiding things but this guy was a sadistic sociopath with a love for the chase.

In the clear night air he saw a light blue mist floating off the boy's body, it would have been invisible to a normal human. Now Zero could catch this bastard now he had his scent.

He may not have Kuran at the top of his suspect list but it would pay to say on his tail, he was involved somehow even if he hadn't been murdering...in this town at least.

**&&&**

"And Aidou scores!" Aidou yelled out as the ball hit the back of this net.

"Yeah and that's the last time you'll be hearing that in a long time" Ruka joked as she called out to him waving a pom pom.

Rima and Yuuki laughed along with her.

"Like you even get any Ruka!" Aidou exploded angrily "I bet your still a virgin frigid bitch" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey hey chill just calm down dude that's my girlfriend you insulting" Kain told him slapping him around the back of his head.

Aidou walked off in a huff.

"What's up with him?" Kaname asked Takuma.

"Hanabusa used to date Ruka before she dumped him, a month later she shows up at the school dance on Akatsuki arm...he still feels angry towards her" He replied rubbing a towel through his sweat soaked hair.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught something, he looked over into the stands...Zero was laying across the benches in a long black hooded coat and sunglasses.

"He's moody so don't pay attention to him at the moment unless he says something about soccer" Takuma continued "that's the only thing that doesn't set him off".

"Yeah?" Kaname asked turning back to the conversation.

"I have to warn you though to stay away from Yuuki, she's vulnerable at the moment so for your own good just give her some room" He warned him his face serious "Just for a bit both Yuuki and Zero are my friends and I wouldn't want to see either of them hurt okay".

"Okay I just met her yesterday we're barely friends" Kaname explained and looked back to the stand but Zero was gone.

**&&&**

Kaname sighed as he got back home from another tiring day of school and soccer practice, hell only two days and already he felt exhausted.

"Hey Kaito is dinner ready?" he called out placing his bag on the hook near the door.

"I'm sorry but Kaito is a little tied up at the moment can I take a message?" a man's voice replied.

Kaname knew that voice.

He turned the corridor into the lounge room.

"Why hello dear brother, how are you? It's been so long since we've had a proper family get together" a dark auburn haired man in what looked like his early twenties said twirling a knife in his fingers.

**TBC**


End file.
